User talk:Voxhumana42
Thank you for your edit last month. As the only eligible editor, you have an uncontested opportunity to choose the featured article for January 2018. The rules are simple: 1. You have to choose an article that existed on November 30, 2017. 2. You can't choose an article that has already been featured. 3. You have to let me know by December 8. Other than that, it's your choice. Just let me know by leaving a message on my talk page! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:25, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Damn! I missed. Voxhumana42 (talk) 10:14, April 14, 2018 (UTC) June 2018 featured article Thank you for your contribusions last month. You're now in the race to pick the featured article for June, 2018. The rules are simple: - You have to choose an article that existed on April 30, 2018 - You can't choose an article that has already been featured - You have to choose before anyone else, and by no later than May 8 in any case. Apart from that, it's up to you! Leave your choice on my talk page. Don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:29, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Transvestite Yeah, I'm starting to see a pattern here too :-) I was thinking that gender identification issues might be important too. We've also had the character with male hormone insensitivity, and one with genetic mosaicism. Not to mention the gay and lesbian characters. Feel free to put any relevant links on the page, including your own. SteveHFisyh (talk) 01:57, May 18, 2018 (UTC) August 2018 featured article Another chance! You're in the race to pick next month's featured article. You're the #2 candidate and the other person has a one day head start on you, but you're also the last qualified person so no-one will be following you. You should know the rules by now, but here they are again: #You have to pick an article that existed on June 30, 2018 #You can't pick an article that has already been featured #You have to pick before the other person, and by July 9 at the latest. Other than that, it's up to you. Leave your choice on my talk page. Don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:06, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Oops I missed it again Voxhumana42 (talk) 19:57, September 16, 2018 (UTC) February 2019 featured article Thank you for your edits last month (and your kind words, which had no influence on my decision to pick you! :-)) As our most valuable editor last month, you get first choice of the featured article for February 2019. The rules are simple. #You have to pick an article that existed on December 31, 2018 #You can't pick an article that has already been featured #You have to choose before anyone else, and by January 10 at the latest. Leave your choice on my talk page. You have a head start of 24 hours over the rest of the pack (there are about six other people eligible), and it's first come, first served. Don't forget to sign with four tildes (~) to name and date stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:25, January 4, 2019 (UTC) July 2019 featured article Thank you for your edits last month. As our most valuable editor last month, you're first to get to choose the featured article for July, 2019. The rules are simple. #You have to pick an article that existed on May 31, 2019 #You can't pick an article that has already been featured #You have to choose before anyone else, and by June 10 at the latest. Leave your choice on my talk page. You have a head start of 24 hours over the rest of the pack (there are about three other people eligible), and it's first come, first served. Don't forget to sign with four tildes (~) to name and date stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 01:31, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Steve! Tough task, will take some time... Voxhumana42 (talk) 20:35, June 5, 2019 (UTC) July 2019 featured article Thank you for your suggestion, but I feel it should be an existing article and not a category. However, if you start such an article, and you get another nomination, that would be fair. Can you provide me with another choice for the coming month? That's fair. SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:03, June 8, 2019 (UTC) October 2019 featured article Thank you for your edits last month. As the only person who contributed last month, you get the unchallenged choice of the article for October, 2019. The rules are simple. #You have to pick an article that existed on August 31, 2019 (sorry, no new pages) #You can't pick an article that has already been featured #You have to choose before September 10 at the latest. Leave your choice on my talk page.Don't forget to sign with four tildes (~) to name and date stamp it.SteveHFisyh (talk) 00:42, September 4, 2019 (UTC) September 2019 featured article Sorry, James Sidas has already been a featured article (July 2019). You can still choose another. SteveHFisyh (talk) 01:00, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Mmmm... unless another article is nominated - or, for some other occassion - I will nominate - not kidding - the page SteveHFisyh . It is interesting to read who sis the bureaucrat here after all. Voxhumana42 (talk) 05:50, September 12, 2019 (UTC)